Paramore
Paramore is an American rock band from Franklin, Tennessee, formed in 2004. The band currently consists of lead vocalist Hayley Williams, bassist Jeremy Davis, and guitarist Taylor York. The group released its debut album All We Know Is Falling in 2005, and its second album Riot! in 2007, which was certified Platinum in the US and Ireland and Gold in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the UK. Brand New Eyes, Paramore's third album, was released in 2009 and is the band's second-highest charting album to date, going platinum in Ireland and the UK, and gold in the US, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Paramore's 2013 self-titled fourth album debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard charts in the United States. It was also the No. 1 album in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico. Biography Band members ;Current members * Hayley Williams – lead vocals, keyboards, piano (2004–present) * Jeremy Davis – bass guitar (2004–2005, 2005–present) * Taylor York – lead and rhythm guitars, glockenspiel, percussion (2007–present) ;Current touring members * Jon Howard – rhythm guitar, keyboards, piano, backing vocals (2010–present) * Justin York – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2010–present) * Aaron Gillespie - drums (2013–present) ;Former members * Josh Farro – lead guitar, backing vocals (2004–2010) * Zac Farro – drums, percussion (2004–2010) * Jason Bynum – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2004–2005) * John Hembree – bass guitar (2005) * Hunter Lamb – rhythm guitar (2005–2007) ;Former touring members * Josh Freese – drums (2010–2011) * Jason Pierce – drums (2011–2012) *Hayden Scott – drums (2012) * Ilan Rubin – drums (2012–2013) * Miles McPherson – drums (2013) Discography ;Studio albums * All We Know Is Falling (2005) * Riot! (2007) * Brand New Eyes (2009) * Paramore (2013) * After Laughter (2017) Appearances in films and video games In 2005, Paramore made its first video game appearance with the song "Pressure" being featured in the console versions of the video game The Sims 2. In March 2008, Paramore made its first rhythm game appearance with "Crushcrushcrush" as a downloadable track in the Rock Band games and later being a playable song in Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades. Later that year, Rock Band 2 was released with the song "That's What You Get" included as a playable track. The video game Guitar Hero World Tour featured the song "Misery Business" along with Hayley Williams participating in motion capture sessions for the game. She is featured as an unlockable character in the game as well. "Misery Business" was also featured as a playable track on Rock Band 3, while "Pressure", "The Only Exception", "Brick by Boring Brick", and "Ignorance" are available as DLC for the game. Paramore's song "Decode" was the lead single for the novel-based Twilight film. Another song called "I Caught Myself" is also featured on the film's soundtrack. "Decode" was released on October 1, 2008 on the Paramore Fan Club site as well as Stephenie Meyer's website. The band began shooting the video October 13 and it premiered on November 3. Hot Topic hosted listening parties for the soundtrack on October 24, 2008, and the album was released on November 4, 2008. Borders released an exclusive version of the soundtrack that features an acoustic version of "Decode." "Misery Business" is also featured in Saints Row 2, and the soundtrack for EA Sports '08''. The music video for "[[Decode]", along with the Twilight film trailer, was shown in the North American Home Theater of PlayStation Home from December 11, 2008 to December 18, 2008. References External links *Official Website Category:Musical groups established in 2004 Category:American emo groups Category:American pop punk groups Category:American power pop groups Category:Emo groups Category:Pop punk groups Category:Power pop groups Category:Musical quintets Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Musical groups from Tennessee Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Fueled by Ramen artists